


Uzushio: hidden not dead

by Theepebble



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Jiraiya lives, No Romance, seal masters, uzushiogakure oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theepebble/pseuds/Theepebble
Summary: "I don't like people, I've lived by myself ever since my village died. So after you are better go away and leave me in peace."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC fanfic regarding the death of Jiraiya post pain battle and how I think it would have been interesting should it have been prevented.

Jiraiya woke up to hear water droplets dripping. He did not move and did not open his eyes. He could feel the humidity and cold air around him as the damp smell tickled his nose.

A small matured voice echoed out, “I know you're awake, open your eyes, old man.” Jiraiya hummed silently and slowly opened one eye towards where the voice had come from. He was not ashamed to admit that a very beautiful young woman was staring back at him. Her ruby red hair was pulled sternly into a low braid down to her waist. Her bust, though sizeable was not comparable to Tsunade-hime, yet it was respectable. She wore nothing but pants and a loose cotton shirt.

The lady propped an eyebrow up, “old man, you done?”

Jiraiya flicked his eyes around the dark… cavern? It looked like he was still within the same area he had fought Pain in. Pain. _What had happened?_ He tried to wiggle his fingers and found he couldn’t move them. He brought his stare back towards the red-head as she moved to the left of the room to pull bandages out of a low cabinet.

“You’ve been asleep for 6 days, momentary moments of awareness, but I think this will be the first one where you will actually remember being awake. Your first time, you tried to attack me, so I’ve drugged you since to prevent you from agitating your wounds even more. You do have chakra exhaustion and the only thing keeping you alive is the chakra transfers that have been running through you from some seals.” the lady talked clinicaly but with honesty. She stops her movements of unwrapping his bandages to stare at him as if saying, _so don’t agitate your wounds stupid._

She resumes to remove his bed sheet and move him around in a doll-like manner. _Ouch_. There is large dark bloody spaces around his body where it looks like the skin was just beginning to stretch over the organs pumping underneath. The blood was streaming underneath in the open air, not falling out, being kept in by what appeared to be an invisible shield. _That cannot be healthy_.

The lady finished wrapping him up again after checking all the wounds on his front and back. _How am I alive?_

“As you can see any stress to those wounds will be very detrimental to your health."   She looked up after throwing the dirty bandages in a small basket nearby and the edges of her lips lifted up. 

Jiraiya winked in response. She grimaced, “Imma put you to sleep now, being awake isn't good for you right now.”

He tried to focus his chakra faster into burning away the medicine in his body, but the green chakra that covered her outstretched hand reached forward to his head.

Hesitated for a second she spoke overhead, “My name is Mizutani, call me Tana,” and her fingers pressed gently down onto his forehead and he instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~he's healing

She lost her everything in the war, her family, her friends.

Everyone had fought in some way or another during the 2nd shinobi world war. Konoha had called upon us as allies in the war effort. Uzu’s shinobi had been added in groups of two to the trios and sent out by both the Uzukage and Hokage.

Tana brought her hands up and untwisted the taught red strands that were woven into a simple three-strand braid.

The two sides had fought hand and hand brother for sister and sister for brother and eventually became comrades as blood was spilled and graves dug.

Tana brought her attention over to the man lying in her bed.

Let it be known that no man has looked less like an actually important person than this one. ‘It’ was snoring, with snot pooling out in a sliver into his mouth and his practically mauled arms reached out every couple of minutes to grope the air in front of him.

She let loose a sigh of quiet disparity. During the first couple of days, she had been forced to actually chain him down so he wouldn’t twitch obscenely, even gagging proved unhelpful.

Dragged her fingers nervously over her nails she settled into the stool to the left of the bed.

The wounds are terrible.

There was a total of 5 rods, each punctured fully thought the body at a diameter of half a foot. She had been forced to begin healing immediately when she had first found the dying man by the cave side. The rods stuck at obnoxious angles and made the success rate for recovery practically non-existent.

However, the long black strokes of ink that vibrated under the bedsheets brought cool streams of chakra into the crippled body. Each one laid interconnected in a precise pattern, where a circle laid under a point where the rods had pushed through. Each circle surrounded by lettering and stylistic designs that pulled chakra from the earth and into the body.

All Tana had to do was a quick touch up where the old man had attempted to erode the matrix. Her hair fell forward and she flicked it quickly back behind her as she concentrated her focus into the quiet folds of chakra that consumed the matrix in a complex mix that pushed the nature chakra through the sages body. A deep breath and a couple of quick strokes of the brush and she was finished for the day.

When the old man next woke up he would be healed and from there it was going to be her job to tell the ninja that he was as weak a fly and had been unconscious for a quarter of the year.


End file.
